


A New Instrument

by noxis (c4d3llin)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Geraskier, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Geraskier Week, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4d3llin/pseuds/noxis
Summary: Protection in the streets and protection in the sheets.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 351





	A New Instrument

**Author's Note:**

> Geraskier Week: Day 3 - Protection
> 
> A/N: I think I'm so smart with that lame ass summary! I'm amazed at the rate I'm managing to bang out these stories (gonna have to take a break soon). 
> 
> Desperately wanted to try out Triss' scene in the game with Geralt and Jaskier instead and somehow it turned out to be this almost pwp mess? Safe sex still counts as protection right? Been a while since I've awoken the smut monster so...do bear with me and I hope it's not too unreadable!

Life on the road is tough and doubly so when there are no monsters to be killed for that’s when the coin began to dwindle. They had to be imaginative with getting coin, but this was just too much. Geralt didn’t like it at all. Jaskier had been the mastermind behind all this. The plan was simple. Jaskier would seduce one of the women from the aristocracy, put on an entire show of wooing her and then spreading rumours that she was now pregnant with his child. Though they were just unfounded rumours, none of them true, it was enough for the husband to want to take Jaskier out. So much so that he’d decided to call on the help of a passing Witcher to deal with this measly little case. 

“Oh no! No no! Not my fingers! Please! No!” 

Geralt clenched his fingers tight into a fist when he heard the bard screaming in the other room. He was sat before the nobleman some Lord something of somewhere that Geralt cared not to remember. He was a balding old man. Short, rotund and red in the face with anger when Geralt had first brought Jaskier all trussed up to the mansion.

“So, my coin?” Geralt ground out, glaring at the nobleman as he willed himself to sit still despite the audible crash that he heard from the other room. 

The nobleman took his time, pulling out a small purse from the drawer of his desk and setting it on the table. “For your hard work,” the nobleman said, his tone mocking. 

Geralt grabbed it, testing its weight in the palm of his hand, It was at least a hundred crowns. “What do you plan to do with the bard?” he asked, keeping his tone as calm as possible when he heard a muted thump coming from the room next door.

“Concerned, Witcher?” The nobleman challenged, “Honestly I found it rather hard to believe that you were the one who turned the bard in. I’ve heard that you two are well acquainted.” 

Jaskier screamed again from the other room and then howled in pain. 

Geralt’s heart twisted in his chest and he squeezed the purse tightly in his hand, keeping his gaze steady on the nobleman. 

“Oh, I sincerely hope that he’s not your boyfriend or anything of the sort because I have quite the punishment in mind for him.”

“And so what if he is?” Geralt ground out, “A Witcher will do anything for coin.” 

“Right you’re heartless creatures the lot of you,” the nobleman scoffed, “Whatever the case, I think the bard needs a good punishment for trying to spread rumours about my wife. We’ll see how well he handles my men.” 

“Mmm. I shall take my leave,” Geralt ground out as he stood, he tried his damnedest not to look at the door to the adjoining room as he was ushered out by the nobleman’s servants.

Outside, Roach nickered softly at Geralt’s arrival and the Witcher patted his horse, “It’s gonna be alright,” he said softly as though to reassure himself as he mounted Roach and rode off into the forest. He would head to their meeting point as Jaskier had instructed to wait it out. 

**xXx**

Geralt paced.

And then he paced some more. 

The bridge is still void of any brunets.

Jaskier is late. He should be here at the bridge with Geralt by now. Perhaps something had happened. Perhaps he should go back. But what if he was too late? What if something bad had already happened to Jaskier?

Roach huffed impatiently. 

“Mmm you’re right Roach, I should turn back.” 

“Pardon me sir, but are you a Witcher?” came a voice from behind him.

“Yes but I’m—”  
  
Geralt’s eyes widened as he picked up that familiar scent. So that's what Roach meant by turning back! He whipped about to find the bard standing there picture perfect and completely unharmed. 

“Jaskier!” he hurried over to examine the bard. His hands were fine. Not a nail was touched. Everything was completely intact. Geralt gently runs his thumbs along the back of the bard’s fingers. They were still slender and perfect and there. All ten of them. Then he checked Jaskier’s face, lifting the bard’s chin at various angles and turning Jaskier’s head from side to side to inspect him for any bruises. Again, there were none. 

“It’s nice to see you too!” Jaskier giggled at the onset of Geralt’s protective side, “I’m alright. Did you get the money? How much was it?” 

Geralt’s brow furrowed, “Is that all you can think about, the money?” 

“Well, that _is_ the point of you handing me over to that nobleman right?”

“Yes but…” Geralt sighed as he hung his head, “You just…you were in there for so long…I heard you screaming…and then crying out. I wanted to rush in there and slash all of them to bits!”

“I’m glad you didn’t or it would have ruined the whole show," Jaskier replied touched by the Witcher's sense of protectiveness, "You know I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I did not know that I would be able to come out of it alive."

“How did you do it?” Geralt asked, curious.

“I bought a little something from a friend. See, he’s trying to start his own business in poisons so he gave me a few to test out,” Jaskier replied with a grin as he produced a vial of clear liquid from his pocket for Geralt to examine, “I thought that I’d try it out on the noblemen. It’s a mixture of basilisk venom and acid. I’d say it did its job pretty well.” 

“So you poisoned them. But the sounds coming out from the room next door…” 

“Oh you know just a bit of play-acting. A little scream here and a little cry there, that sort of thing. Why…did it tug at your heartstrings?” Jaskier cooed, “Did you think that little ol’ me wouldn’t be able to handle meself?” 

“I certainly didn’t think you’d even manage to get out of the ropes or fight your way through the mansion.”

“Oh no I didn’t lift a finger to fight! I just climbed out the window once I’d dealt with the three of them inside. I _have_ actually run with the circus before you know, so I do have a trick or two on how to escape hidden up my sleeves,” Jaskier replied matter of factly as he approaches the Witcher, “I do hope that I didn’t make you worry too much.” 

“I wasn’t worried.” 

Jaskier smirked, “Why don't you just do away with your lies Geralt it’s rather unbecoming of a gentleman,” he teased as he walks his fingers up the Witcher’s chest, “I think _you_ care more than you’d like to admit.” 

Geralt watched as the bard’s finger drew a little invisible heart upon his chest. 

“Am I right, Witcher?” Jaskier prompted lightly patting Geralt’s chest.

Geralt covered Jaskier’s hand with his own, “You talk too much, bard,” he husked. 

Jaskier’s eyes twinkled knowingly, “Oh, is that so?” he taunted, pressing up close to the Witcher, “And what’s the mighty Geralt of Rivia going to do about that?” he whispers coyly curling a strand of Geralt’s long hair about his fingertip.

“I suppose…I’ll have to shut you up.” 

Jaskier laughed as he waggled his brows at the Witcher, “That’s…” Jaskier began as he slowly backed away from Geralt, “…if…” another step back, “…you can catch me!” he finished as he broke into a run.

**xXx**

Geralt didn’t give a damn about the fact that the room he’d rented for the night had cost them nearly half the coin that they’d extorted from the nobleman. It was worth it for tonight he was in need of a proper bed. Tonight, Geralt intended to go all the way with Jaskier. The chase got his blood pumping and it was easy enough for Geralt to catch up to Jaskier. For he had simply jumped onto Roach’s back and rode after the bard, whisked his prize up into his arms and then headed for the nearest inn. 

There were no drinks tonight to muddle their heads. No, putting out the candles in the room. No acting coy about this. Geralt wanted Jaskier and that was that. Geralt stripped the bard and had him on his knees, waiting, near the bed as Geralt himself took his time to get undressed. 

Jaskier wondered if the Witcher could hear his heart thundering in his chest as he knelt beside the bed, eyeing the Witcher as he undressed. Something told him tonight was going to be different. When Geralt turned to face him once more, Jaskier’s eyes flicked immediately to Geralt’s shaft. He was already half-hard. With a smirk, Geralt wrapped his hand about his cock and began to pleasure himself, stroking his shaft in slow, sure motions all while padding slowly back across the room.

Jaskier fidgeted, hands balled into fists on his thighs as he sat back on his legs, waiting. 

“Something the matter, bard?” Geralt taunted. 

Jaskier shook his head, licking his lips as he swallowed hard, eyeing Geralt’s cock. He knew full well that he had to resist the urge of wanting to crawl over and meet Geralt halfway. 

Finally, the Witcher stopped before him. He was close but not close enough for Jaskier to touch him even when he knelt up on his knees. 

Geralt continued to palm the length of his cock, watching Jaskier watching him. 

“Geralt…” the bard whined. 

“What is it?” Geralt asked as he reached his free hand to cup Jaskier’s face. The bard leans into his hand. He turns ever so slightly and lets his lips press softly against Geralt’s palm, kissing him, sucking softly on his flesh. Geralt strokes his thumb against the bard’s supple lips, “Open your mouth for me,” he commands. Jaskier does so obediently and Geralt slips his thumb into the bard’s mouth letting Jaskier suck on his thumb before replacing it with his forefinger and middle finger.

Jaskier moans softly about Geralt’s fingers in his mouth, stroking against his tongue. He eyes Geralt’s cock hungrily, watching how Geralt thumbs his cock head, spreading his glistening precum about. He looks meaningfully up at the Witcher now, silently begging for him to come closer and give him what he wants. 

Geralt pulls his fingers out of Jaskier’s mouth, shuffling closer just like the bard so wished. He guided his cock into Jaskier’s mouth, groaning when he felt Jaskier shift closer and latch onto his dick, lips wrapping about the head of his shaft and sucking, tongue already dipping into his slit and pressing insistently just the way he liked it. Jaskier’s fingers brushed his hand aside, taking over the job of stroking the Witcher's cock. 

“Mmm, yes…just like that,” the Witcher groans as he watches his cock disappear past Jaskier’s lips while the bard bobbed his head up and down, “Fuck,” he sighs as Jaskier’s warm, wet mouth envelops his cock. Jaskier is a goddamn angel and no matter how many times, they’ve done this, Geralt could never get enough. “That should shut you up good…” he growls as he curls his fingers into Jaskier’s brunet locks and pulls the bard’s mouth down upon his cock. 

Jaskier lets out a muffled gasp of surprise but willingly swallows more of the Witcher. He’s done this enough times to know how much Geralt loves for him to take his cock in, all the way to the back of his throat. He relaxes, shuffling closer on his knees so that Geralt is buried fully inside his mouth and his nose just about nuzzles against Geralt’s body. Jaskier breaths deeply of the Witcher’s musky scent, one hand on Geralt’s muscled thigh for support. Jaskier looked up into half-lidded amber eyes as Geralt holds him in place for just a second longer before pulling him fully off his cock.

“Looks like you don’t need any instruction at all on how to play this new instrument at all, hm?” the Witcher rumbled as he guides Jaskier’s mouth back to where it belongs. The bard hummed his acknowledgment letting Geralt’s fingers curl in his hair once more. This time, Geralt begins to move his hips thrusting his cock in and out of Jaskier’s wet heat. The feel of Jaskier’s tongue against the thick vein on the underside of his cock is so good and oh—

Jaskier lets his hand fondle the Witcher’s bollocks, cupping them in his palms and toying with them as he lets the Witcher fuck his mouth. He’s surprised at the loud groan that he manages to rip from Geralt’s throat from such a simple gesture. The Witcher’s muscles flex under Jaskier’s hand and Jaskier was immediately pulled off Geralt’s cock with a loud wet pop.

Jaskier licks his lips, swiping away at the stray strands of saliva as he looked up at Geralt, “What’s the matter?” 

“That thing you did…” Geralt frowns. 

“What thing?” Jaskier asks innocently, “This?” he cups Geralt’s bollocks in his hand and then proceeds to runs his fingernails against them, tracing their shape. First one and then the other.

Geralt closes his eyes, breathing through gritted teeth as Jaskier touches him. The way Jaskier fondles his bollocks…it felt so damned good that it should be outlawed.

“You like that, don’t you?” 

“Mmhmm,” Geralt rumbled, “Get up here,” he growls as he leans down to kiss Jaskier. Lips slanting over Jaskier’s, the Witcher’s tongue hungrily ravaged the bard’s mouth making Jaskier mewl as he was lifted off the ground. 

Strong arms wrapped tightly around him and Jaskier responded in kind hooking his arms around Geralt’s neck and wrapping his legs about the Witcher’s torso. They didn’t break away.

Geralt continued to plunder his prize as he laid Jaskier down on the bed. It only took a soft tug on his hair for the Witcher to pull back, afraid that he’d caused the bard some form of unease. 

Jaskier was flushed and panting, lips kiss-bruised and supple, “Sorry…I can’t keep up with your…” he swallowed trying to catch his breath, “…ravenous appetite.” 

Geralt chuckled butting his head against Jaskier’s, “Don’t worry, we’ve got all night.”

“All night?” Jaskier asked incredulously feeling a shudder course through him as Geralt pinned him down in bed with his body, already rutting against him. 

“Of course, surely you didn’t think that one round alone would satisfy me did you, Jaskier?” Geralt asked as he moved his hips, feeling their cocks rubbing together between their bodies. 

Jaskier gasped at the sudden stimulation his cock was getting. The friction between their bodies made him shudder, “One round of what? Foreplay?”

Geralt’s amber eyes possessed a devilish glint to them, “Make a guess,” he husks reaching between their bodies to stroke both their cocks together. 

Jaskier whimpered as Geralt’s callused hand drew his shaft against the Witcher’s. The feeling of something hard and yet, silken soft…rubbing against his own shaft…Jaskier could hardly think and let alone form words.

“I-I well…” he began as he tried to focus on making a sentence instead of the way Geralt’s grip tightened just so, squeezing slightly harder every now and then, “I’ve heard of…y-your…” he stammers and clears his throat, “…escapades…” he finishes waving a hand about.

“Good,” Geralt purred as he kisses Jaskier’s pale neck, sucking on his jugular hard enough that it would leave a mark come tomorrow, “If you’ve heard the tales, then you will know that I hunger for more,” he husked as he stopped let go of their shafts, trailing his hand down the bard’s thigh and spreading his legs in one fluid motion. Geralt shifts and makes to guide his shaft home.

This, is entirely new to him.

“Wait! Waitwaitwaitwait!” Jaskier panicked as he tried to sit. His eyes darted from Geralt’s thick cock to the Witcher’s darkening face. 

“What now?” he growled the impatience evident in his voice.

Usually, Jaskier had never allowed them to get to this part always managing one way or another to finish Geralt off. Usually, they were tired or drunk. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to go all the way with Geralt, he did, he honestly did. But…the consequences would be embarrassing. 

Jaskier winced feeling Geralt’s hand tightening about his ankle, “I’m not really sure…if…I can…accommodate…you?” he finished lamely. “I mean for all my expertise, I-I was barely able to take you in my mouth and—”

Geralt rolled his eyes, Jaskier was launching into his usual nervous bout of chatter and if he let him continue, there would be no break. 

“You did fine,” Geralt reassured him, “and you’ll do fine after this.” 

Jaskier swallowed. There was no backing out this time. Closing his eyes as he lay back down, “Alright…alright…” he breathed, “Go on…” he said as he settled back down.

Geralt frowned. There was a certain tension to the bard’s body. Despite his words, Geralt was forced to take a step back. If the bard was such an expert in relations of a sexual nature as he always claimed he was, then he would have no trouble right now with what Geralt was about to do. For surely, it would be just another ‘tumble in the hay’ as Jaskier always boasted about, no big deal. It wasn’t like Geralt himself hadn’t slept around with people before Jaskier either. Maybe Jaskier was afraid of commitment as Geralt had been. But that didn’t seem like the bard at all…unless…

“Jaskier?” 

“Hm?” pretty blue-grey eyes opened to look at Geralt, and he saw the apprehension and a flicker of fear in them. 

“Is this your first time?” 

“What? No!” Jaskier snapped all offended-like, before launching into a whole tirade, “No! Never! Certainly not! I’m not a-a virgin! Why would you think that? I’ve sucked you off and…and done other things with you in the past. I-I’m clearly… _have_ clearly slept around with men…other than you…” 

“Jaskier…” Geralt’s voice was low, a warning. 

Jaskier pursed his lips as he met the Witcher's stern gaze. His web of lies crumbled.

“Alright, fine!” Jaskier conceded, “Maybe I…lied…just a bit…about my expertise or…lack thereof.” 

“Mmhmm,” Geralt rumbled disapprovingly as he extricated himself from Jaskier, padding back over to his clothes. 

“See I knew you would make this a big deal! That’s why I didn’t want to tell you at all!” Jaskier sighed as he curled up on his side in the bed, watching Geralt grab his pants, “Geralt! Don’t go! I just…I didn’t want to look like a plebeian next to you, which clearly I am considering the number of people you’ve slept with. So, of course, I had to make up stories. Jaskier the bard, womaniser and romance extraordinaire.” 

“I’m not leaving,” Geralt replied as he tossed his pants back down, coming away empty-handed.

“You’re not?” Jaskier asked perking up as he watched Geralt pick up the saddlebags and rummage around in them.

“I’m not. Just stay there,” Geralt replied. 

Jaskier settled back down in bed, worry filled his heart. He’d been so close to getting Geralt and now…

“Spread your legs.” 

Jaskier eyes the Witcher incredulously, “What?” 

“If you want me to fuck you, lie down and spread your legs for me,” Geralt said pointedly.

Jaskier flushed at Geralt’s straightforwardness but did as he was told, lying down in bed he rather shyly, spread his legs for Geralt. 

Geralt settled between the bard’s legs smoothing his hands along Jaskier’s thighs the Witcher followed through with kisses, nipping on Jaskier’s supple flesh as he went along before taking the bard’s cock into his mouth.

Jaskier let his legs fall wide open as Geralt licked and sucked at his shaft before continuing to worship his thighs. The Witcher’s scruff chafed against Jaskier’s sensitive skin as Geralt moved closer, shifting Jaskier just so he could tongue the bard’s tight hole. The sensation was unfamiliar to Jaskier and it made him cry out as his hips jerked in response to the Witcher’s tongue prodding against his most private of parts. Geralt’s hands tightened, squeezing Jaskier’s thighs. He bent them back against the bard’s chest, holding Jaskier in place, as he tongued the bard’s taint and continued to toy with the bard’s hole.

“Geralt! Don’t!” Jaskier keened when he felt the Witcher’s tongue dip inside him. Geralt didn’t listen. Instead, he thrusts his tongue in and out of the tight ring of muscle, pleasuring the bard until Jaskier cries for him to stop. The bard’s skin is flushed, lips parted as he lightly pants. The next thing Jaskier hears is the sound of the cork of a bottle being popped off. Jaskier felt Geralt’s slick finger circle his hole teasing him. It wasn’t until he whined, utterly needy for Geralt that the Witcher sunk his finger inside of him thrusting slowly in and out.

The slight burn made Jaskier bite his lower lip.

“Touch yourself,” Geralt commanded, “It will ease the pain somewhat and take your mind off this,” he continued as he thrusts his finger into Jaskier’s wet heat again.

The bard eagerly obeyed, reaching to tug on his flagging prick, working his hand at just the right pace to please his body and take his mind off the pain. 

Geralt felt the tension leaving Jaskier’s body and knew that the bard was adjusting to him when he whined softly, a needy, wanton little sound in the back of his throat. Geralt added another finger, slowly fucking them into Jaskier’s loosening hole, scissoring him open and fingering the bard’s sensitive insides. Jaskier’s cock twitched against his belly letting Geralt know that he is pleasing the little one greatly. He continued to finger the bard’s tight heat stretching him open. It was going to be a tight fit with this being his first time and Geralt certainly did not want to break his bard. 

“Mmm Geralt!” Jaskier moans drawing a shuddery breath as he writhed in bed, working his hips back down upon Geralt’s fingers, “There…” he breathed, “I want you there…” 

Geralt smirked as he brushed his fingers against that sensitive spot inside the bard again eliciting another high pitched moan. Always such a vocal one his bard. 

“You’re going to have to relax now, alright?” Geralt husked and Jaskier’s stomach fluttered as he watched Geralt pull his fingers out. Pouring more lotion into his hand, Geralt lazily worked it over his shaft, before grabbing onto Jaskier’s hip and holding the bard in place.

“I can’t bear to watch this,” Jaskier muttered throwing an arm over his eyes. 

“No, you should,” Geralt growled as he pried the bard’s arm away from his eyes, “I want you to watch how you make me feel.” 

Jaskier whimpers softly as Geralt’s cock head nudges insistently against Jaskier’s hole. The Witcher keeps his gaze locked with Jaskier’s as he guides his cock home. He groans in pleasure as he slowly pushes into Jaskier, feeling the bard’s tight ring of muscle swallow the tip of his shaft whole. Jaskier gasps and then cries out beneath him, body tensing up almost immediately as Geralt tries to push further. 

“Relax, Jaskier,” Geralt husked as he leaned in to press his lips to the bard’s neck, kissing him and sucking softly on his skin, “I’ll be gentle I promise you,” he breathes heavily burying his nose in Jaskier’s heady scent. 

Jaskier could hear the strain in the Witcher’s voice as he spoke. Geralt must have been used to doing it hard and fast and Jaskier could only imagine what it must be like to be bouncing on the Witcher’s cock…with it buried fully inside you…he felt the insistent pressure again as Geralt’s shaft inched into him, a burning sensation growing hotter by the second as Geralt's thick cock split him open. 

“Oh fuck mmmnn Geralt…” he breathed, stomach fluttering as he felt the sear in his arse. Still, Geralt continued to push inside him. “S-Slow…slowly…” Jaskier begged, gripping Geralt’s hips and slowing the Witcher down. 

“That is not exactly easy with you Jaskier,” Geralt half-growled his nostrils flaring, chest heaving as he paused, “I find my self-control waning,” Geralt hissed as he shifted his hips making Jaskier cry out, “You’re too damned tight…and destiny help me but I want to be fully buried inside you right now,” he whispered closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the bard’s. 

Jaskier swore his heart would burst from the happiness that overwhelmed him in this very moment. Jaskier propped himself up on an arm, leaned up to kiss Geralt, “Go on…” he says, squeezing the Witcher’s hip to signal that he could continue.

Geralt sunk into Jaskier’s tight heat inch by inch, stopping only when he was fully sheathed, bollocks deep inside the bard. He swallowed Jaskier’s moan as they kissed now, hungrily, all open-mouthed and tongues dancing as the lewd, wet noises of their mating tongues filled the room.

It is a strange feeling for Jaskier and Geralt both to be joined so intimately in this moment. Jaskier for one had never felt this…full of someone’s cock before…and for it to be Geralt, the bard felt like he had won the best prize at the fair. Geralt, on the other hand, could not have been happier to finally be able to claim Jaskier as his. To be buried inside his sweet, sweet bard who made such noises…and gazed at him like that…the Witcher never wanted to let him go. 

“Does it hurt?” Geralt asked and Jaskier quickly shook his head. 

“It’s no wonder you’re a legend. Perhaps I should be singing songs of your cock instead of your adventures,” Jaskier teased and Geralt grinned. 

“Let’s see if you can even walk when I’m done with you, hm?” the Witcher said with a smirk as he began to move his hips thrusting in and out of the bard and building a rhythm that suited them both.

Jaskier lost himself that night letting the Witcher claim his heart, mind, and body. He loved the new things that he learned about Geralt, how the Witcher could barely hold himself back when Jaskier decided to let his walls clamp down on Geralt’s shaft. He loved when Geralt spread him wide open and fucked into him in deep, hard, strokes that made his toes curl and made him cry out for the Witcher each time. He loved it when Geralt kissed him and then sucked on his lower lip all while just barely rocking his hips and moving inside him. But Jaskier loved it the most when Geralt came undone. For there is something intense in the way the Witcher quickens his pace to chase his climax, his eyes dark orbs ringed by amber that never leave Jaskier’s. It’s as though Geralt wants him to burn this moment into his mind and Jaskier has. He will never forget Geralt’s husky voice as the Witcher whispers Jaskier’s name and that moment when he groans as he spills his seed inside Jaskier. 

‘A night of exploration and discovery’ Jaskier would later call it for that night, they connected more than once, body and soul becoming one under the stars and when they were done, when they were both finally exhausted, Jaskier curled up to Geralt’s side, contented. 

“Am I your best?” he asks softly. 

“Best what?” Geralt replies. 

“I don’t know…best night? Best..fuck?” Jaskier asks as he props himself up on an elbow awaiting Geralt’s reply. 

“Hmm…if you’ve lived as long as I have, then…”

“Oh…I see…” Jaskier mutters. Disappointed by the Witcher’s reply, he turns away from Geralt, back towards the Witcher. So it hadn’t been as special for him. 

“I haven’t finished yet,” Geralt said, “I meant to say that if you’ve lived as long as I have then fucking is just fucking. But this is different I /wanted/ you Jaskier,” Geralt confessed turning the brunet about to look at him, “To be honest I think I’ve wanted you since the moment I first laid eyes on you in that tavern.” 

Jaskier is surprised, “Well why the hell didn’t you act upon it then?” 

“Hmm…I seem to recall a certain bard always going on and on and on about some earl’s wife or a countess or some other female conquest. How would I know if you would reciprocate?” 

“Fair enough…and you had Yen as well…something which, I obviously didn’t want to get between because she would have smite me off the face of the earth. I didn’t think…you would even…look at me…you’ve never slept with a guy…” Jaskier muttered trailing off.

“I don’t know why most people seem to think that I haven’t taken a man to bed,” Geralt said, “It’s not that uncommon for Witchers to seek comfort in both men and women.” 

“Well, I mean…I personally have a /huge/ repertoire of…” Jaskier began, and Geralt raised a brow as if to challenge him, “…not…sleeping around,” he trailed off, “But I’m not a total prude, I’ll have you know. I’ve dabbled about and some of the rumours I’ve spread about myself are founded on certain truths.”

“And yet I’ve just had the opportunity to deflower you,” Geralt said with a devilish grin as Jaskier’s blush returned with full force. 

“Spreading licentious rumours about myself is one thing I can play at but reserving my body for someone special is an entirely different matter.” 

“Do my ears deceive me?” Geralt teased, “Turns out Jaskier the Bard is a principled little one.” 

“Hey! I am not _little_ and I would appreciate if you didn’t insult me li—”

Geralt shut him up with a kiss, “Shut up, Jaskier.” 

Jaskier hummed elatedly into the kiss, “Have I ever told you how much I like it when you tell me to shut up?” Jaskier asked, “You’re all ‘shut up, Jaskier’ in that voice of yours,” he continues as he mimics Geralt’s husky tone, “So commanding!” 

Geralt rolls the bard under him, “Well, well…are you asking for another round?”

Jaskier laughs, a carefree, jovial sound as he feels the Witcher’s prick already awakening, pressing insistently against his side, “No, I’m _begging_ , Geralt,” he replies huskily as he reaches between their bodies to wrap his hand about Geralt’s growing cock. 

**xXx**

The next morning Jaskier was in the worst of moods. He was aching and sore in all the places where one should not be aching or sore. It was too much to ride behind Geralt on Roach in a saddle no less, so they had decided to walk. But even that proved to be a challenge and Jaskier, though he held his head high and tried his best not to grimace, blamed Geralt for it. They should have stayed in bed, minus the fucking. But then their coin would run out even faster.

They were almost to the city’s gates now when one of the strumpets along the brothel house called out to them, well to Geralt in particular, “Snake eyes~” she beckoned to the Witcher, “you got a snake’s tongue as well?”

“Piss off!” Jaskier snapped at her, “He’s got a normal tongue but a snake in his pants alright!” 

Geralt smirked triumphantly. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, that ending was a must! I've just been replaying Witcher 3 and every time one of those girls in Novigrad comes and calls out to Jaskier that's the response I imagine he'd give. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it, leave a comment/kudos if you did! <3


End file.
